


Never Again

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Half Drabble, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: All Sunstreaker remembers from the Pits is the filth.
Series: Writuary 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 9: Crack

Sunstreaker glared at the crack along his vambrace as if it had personally offended him. For all Cliffjumper knew, it had. “You know, you could care about something important for once!”

Sunstreaker turned his glare on Cliffjumper. “I refuse to live permanently dented, broken, and covered in energon ever again.”


End file.
